The present invention refers to a topical ointment formulation with all natural ingredients to be applied to the skin. The ointment penetrates, softens, soothes, protects and heals all afflictions of the surface of the skin. This happens due to the synergistic combination of chemical constituents in the formulation. The formulation can be used for chafes; fire, sun and wind burns; raw sores, insect bites and stings, eczema, psoriasis, abrasions, chapped/cracked lips, conditions on the hands and feet, poison ivy, hemorrhoids and as a sunblock.
The formulation of the invention is advantageous over many topical competitive products as it contains no synthesized ingredients. In contrast to other cosmetic formulations, it contains neither an animal nor a vegetable fat. Further, with the present inventive formulation, no water is added in the process of manufacture.